His thoughts, his choice
by heart.diskdrive
Summary: An alternate ending to the Deathly Hallows. Harry WILL NOT die. He ends up with Hermione. There's an OC. Just a little one-shot my friend wants me to write. R&R! oh, it's AU btw..


**A/N: This one-shot is dedicated to my friend Iana Polyn who wanted me to make this little one-shot where Harry and Hermione ends up together instead of Harry and Ginny. This is really, really, really, short. This takes place when Voldemort was already defeated. I don't know much about the ending of the Deathly Hallows but I'm giving my best shot at this. Maybe some characters would be a little OOC. Oh, there's an OC okay? But here it is…^^ please review…^^**

**At Hogwarts Hospital Wing:**

There lied our hero, Harry, exhausted and wounded. It had been a day since he was admitted there. He's been in a deep slumber after his triumph in defeating the dark lord.

Hermione has been staying with him as she says that he's her friend and she just can let him be alone. She was sitting right beside him, holding his hand, gazing on his gentle face. He was on the verge of dying. With a heavy heart, she stood up and walked to the window. There, she watched the sight of the Quidditch teams practicing. She came to recall the first time he played in Quidditch.

Shortly, after she daydreamed for a bit, she heard him say her name. She quickly rushed back beside him. He woke up.

"Harry, are you alright?" she said as Harry tried to sit up.

"Yeah, just fine." He said while he puts on his glasses. "Voldemort?"

"Don't worry; you've already taken care of him. You've become a hero, Harry."

"I did? Oh, I remember."

"Get some rest. After that, things will go back to normal."

"I see."

Things were finally gone to normal. The students praise Harry for what he did, including the teachers. But that didn't stop students and teachers to see him as a normal student. Hermione just wondered why but she seemed to be quite disturbed. She thinks that Harry is not being himself lately. He frequently spaces out, he stares with no emotion on his face and he keeps telling that he wants to be alone. At a staircase in the Gryffindor common room, sits Harry, with his usual expressionless face.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Polyn, a Gryffindor student with intellect almost as the same level as Hermione's.

"Just fine."

"Come on, you're distressed. Now, tell me what's on your mind."

"It's nothing important, really."

"Nothing important? Then why'd you have to show that scowl on your face?"

"Hmm…"

"You're thinking of something. It's okay, trust me. Maybe I can help you out."

"Well, I couldn't understand something."

"Couldn't understand? What is it?"

"It's just that, I…I…I like…Ginny and I…couldn't understand what I feel for Hermione."

"Love problems eh? Just a month ago, you were worried about facing the dark lord 'cause you might end up dying, now you face love problems?"

"…"he didn't answer.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were so serious about this. But let me ask you, how would you feel for Ginny?"

"Well, she's kind and pretty…she's quite simple, average and typical."

"So, what about Hermione?"

"She's kind, smart, responsible and notable…I guess."

"What did those two do to you that made you like them?"

"Well, Ginny, she…she…*sighs* I can't…"

"Can't think of something? But what about Hermione?"

"I've met her since the first day I went here at Hogwarts. She's been there for Ron and me in all of our ventures whether it may be simple or life threatening."

"So, in the descriptions you said, who would you prefer?"

"…I think, Hermione…"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I've known her well since we became friends for seven years now. And I think she knows me well. We've been a lot through dangerous things and without her, maybe, I wouldn't be alive now."

"Harry, I didn't tell you who to love but I just organized your thoughts so you could understand things way much better."

"Thanks Polyn, I appreciate it." He said with a grin.

"So, would I still see that expressionless face of yours tomorrow?"

"No. Don't worry."

"Do you know how worried Hermione is?

"She is?"

"Now, that you've had your thoughts sorted out, would you settle this with her once and for all?"

"Sure. I'll do it."

"Okay, now that's settled, get some sleep. It's already late and we have classes tomorrow." She said as she stood up picking up her books.

"Thanks again." He said as he went up to the boy's dormitory.

"No problem."

The next day, at the west wing hallway balcony, stood Hermione. She was still so worried about Harry. Her pale face showed no expression of glee as her brown hair danced with the wind.

"Hermione," called Harry. "So, how's it going?"

She turned to face Harry who happened to be a few inches from her. Hermione's heart lifted with bliss as she came to notice that Harry was different that day.

"Hermione, I…I'm sorry I wasn't myself lately. It's just that I couldn't understand things from a view. You see, I liked Ginny…but I couldn't tell why…I was unreasonable and I would end up regretting something I did which was so irrational. Then, there was this choice that makes me sensible…of all the time I've spent with you; I've grown to care for you. If you wouldn't have been there for Ron and me, maybe, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Harry, I can't understand what you want to tell me…" she lied.

"All that I'm saying that I…love you…"

"Yes, Harry…I love you too…You're my friend right?"

"No, but…"

"We should head back to class. We'll be late." She said as she left.

Harry watched Hermione speed walk away through the hall with a heavy heart. It didn't turn out to be perfect as he planned. After class, Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room. She was so early that she was all alone. At least that's what she thought. Standing by the doorway was Harry. The boy-who-lived then approached the brunette on the sofa staring at the fire place. Hermione looked at Harry.

"Oh Harry, didn't think you'd be early too."

"Hermione, about what I said before."

"Yes, Harry, I love you too. You are my friend."

"No Hermione."

"What? Harry, you said it yourself but I really don't understand what's on your mind."

Harry sat beside her. "I loved you as a friend before. Now, I love you differently."

Hermione became perplexed at what he said at first but soon, she realized what he had said.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I lied. The moment you said that you loved me at the hallway, I though you were just kidding. I thought that was just a plot you made to win me back. The truth is, I feel the same. I lied because I thought that you wouldn't feel the same. And that I would just make a fool out of myself."

"There would be no need for lies anymore."

"Yes, and I don't have any regrets anymore."

"Me too."

Harry closed their distance from each other placing his lips on Hermione's. Their hearts connected each other as their remorse fade along with the feel of timidity. Who knew that the witch that always followed the wizard would end up as his wife ten years after that.


End file.
